BW146: Iris VS Clair! The Road to Dragon Master!!
is the special 47th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Iris comes to Blackthorn City and finds a rogue Gible. Iris tracks down Gible and rescues him from falling from a tower. Later, Iris faces Clair in a Gym match. However, her Dragonite becomes disobedient, so she uses her skill as a Dragon Master to get to Dragonite, just as she did to Gible. Episode Plot Iris arrives at Blackthorn City, anticipating her battle with Clair. However, she soon finds a desecrated park: holes dug out, a statue destroyed and benches being chewn off. Iris hears a Pokémon is on a rampage. A fin comes out of the ground, revealing it to be a Gible, who kidnaps Axew. Gible bites Axew's head, even if Iris wants to part Gible from Axew. Suddenly, Gible stops chewing Axew and lands on the ground. Gible runs off, while Axew is still hurt by this chewing. Gible is cornered by the townsfolk, but Iris protects Gible, claiming he is no bad Pokémon and must've done that for a reason. The townsfolk try to catch Gible, who digs his way out to the other side of the fence. To help out, Iris decides to do something so Gible cannot cause trouble. After a while, Iris sees this is a difficult task to find Gible. Hearing a woman's voice, Iris runs and finds Gible desecrated the garden. Iris warns him not to chew and dig everything, but Gible bits Axew's head once more. Iris wonders why Gible is doing all this. Remembering she sensed Axew's thoughts some time ago, Iris places her hand on Gible and tries to focus. However, it is of no use and Gible runs off. Iris searches for Gible and finds him on a top of a clocktower, gazing at the forests. A strong wind blows, causing Gible to fall down. As Gible hangs on the clock's dial, Iris runs to rescues him. Iris climbs up, but the strong wind also blows her, so she hangs on the dial as well. Iris crawls to Gible, claiming she is his friend. Gible trusts her and Iris takes her claw and senses Gible's thoughts. She sees a Skarmory in Gible's thoughts, but it is interrupted as the dial moves. Axew climbs up, so Iris pulls Gible up and herself up to the dial. Clair comes and finds Iris on the tower. Iris, Axew and Gible are safe. Iris wonders what was about that Skarmory. Trying again, Iris places her hand on Gible's head and senses his thoughts. Apparently, as Gible was sleeping in the forest, near a flower field, he accidentally fell on Skarmory's back. Skarmory was startled and flew across Blackthorn City and dropped Gible at the fountain. Gible was not adapted to the city life and was too frightened, hence why he started causing trouble. Iris promises to get Gible back to the field. Iris descends down, where she is praised by the townsfolk. She explains the deal with Gible. However, Iris does not know the location of this flower field. Clair comes, replying she knows the location and decides to get Gible back to the field. As the townsfolk disperse, Clair wonders how Iris knows Gible lives in the flower field. Iris replies she can sometimes sense the feelings and thoughts of dragons, even if that comes randomly. Clair admits she also visited the Village Elder and met Drayden of Opelucid City. Clair takes Iris to the Holy Land of the Dragons, where they meet up with Dragonite, who sometimes plays here. Iris places Gible on the ground, making Gible very happy he returned to his homeland. With the matter sealed, Clair and Iris go to the Gym for a battle, the latter bidding farewell to Gible. At the Gym, Iris and Clair face each other, with Kaburagi serving as the referee. Kaburagi thinks even if he may be jarring as a judge, they shouldn't be jumpy. Iris is mortified by the joke, but is told Kaburagi likes wordplay. Clair sends her shiny Druddigon and Iris sends Dragonite. Before Iris launches an attack, Gible digs his way out, as he wanted to cheer for Iris. Dragonite uses Dragon Rush, but is countered by Druddigon's Dragon Tail. Dragonite uses Thunder Punch, but misses and gets hit by Slash. Dragonite stands up and uses Flamethrower, but Druddigon counters the attack using the same move. Druddigon intensifies the attack, hitting Dragonite. Dragonite is angered and uses, on his own, Ice Beam. Druddigon counters and damages Dragonite with Flamethrower. Iris warns Dragonite if he does not calm down, he will be defeated in an instant. Druddigon hits Dragonite with Dragon Tail, so Dragonite uses Thunder Punch. Druddigon evades and hits Dragonite with Dragon Tail. Iris tries to get Dragonite to listen to her, but Dragonite disobeys and gets hit by Dragon Tail. Clair warns Iris this is the moment where she needs to show her skills as a trainer. Seeing Axew and Gible, Iris raises her hand to sense Dragonite's thoughts. She senses Dragonite is frustrated he is getting hit by Druddigon and cannot attack it properly. Iris understands, but reminds Dragonite she is also in this battle, wanting to connect her heart with Dragonite's. Dragonite also understands and Clair, seeing Iris managed to grasp that moment, has Druddigon use Dragon Tail. Dragonite avoids the attack and retaliates with Thunder Punch, hitting Druddigon. Dragonite uses Dragon Rush, dodging Flamethrower and attacking Druddigon. Dragonite uses Ice Beam, but Druddigon moves away, dodging the attack. Dragonite repeats the attack and freezes Druddigon. Druddigon uses Slash, breaking out of the ice and uses Dragon Rage, negating Dragonite's Ice Beam and hitting him. Dragonite is pushed to the wall and takes a few steps, wanting to continue battling, but is defeated. Iris, despite losing, actually feels she is much closer to Dragonite, as a friend. She even admits Gible was cheering for him, but sees Gible is gone. At any rate, Iris calls Dragonite back. Iris thanks Clair for the battle, for she learned new things today. Clair thinks Iris made another step towards becoming a Dragon Master. Outside, Iris admits she is going to learn more on her journey, wherever the wind takes her. Clair and Kaburagi support her if she'll learn more. Suddenly, Gible appears out of the ground. Iris thinks Gible wants to come with her and grants him his wish, throwing her Poké Ball and catching Gible. Iris sends Gible out, greeting him as her new team mate. Iris, Axew and Gible bid farewell to Clair and Kaburagi, who wish her luck. As Iris watches the sunset, she thinks how her friends are doing. Suddenly, Gible and Axew point at the sky and Iris encounters a Rayquaza. Thrilled to even see Rayquaza, Iris goes to travel and see where Rayquaza is heading to, thinking she may meet up with something on the road. Debuts Pokémon Iris' Gible Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Gible *On the original airing of this special, there was no opening and the ending theme was X Strait Y Scenery due to airing during the XY series. The normal version of the episode, such as the one seen on Amazon Prime Video in Japan has the normal opening and ending format as the other episodes. *The preview for this episode is narrated by Iris. Unlike most other next episode preview segments, the next episode preview shown at the end of the previous episode does not have a title card, but is spoken during the narration dialogue. **This preview was not shown on the first airing of that episode because it did not immediately follow and never aired until the XY series started. Other releases include it however. *Like Drayden, the battle between Clair and Iris is an exhibition match between two Gym Leaders specialized in Dragon-Type Pokémon and they are also the eighth and final Gym Leader of their respective cities (Blackthorn City and Opelucid City respectively). Gallery Gible biting Axew BW146 2.png Gible escaping BW146 3.png Iris sees Gible destroying the garden BW146 4.png Iris bonding with Gible BW146 5.png Iris saves Gible from falling and climbing back up BW146 6.png Clair sees Iris BW146 7.png Iris sees how Gible ended up in Blackthorn City BW146 8.png Iris talking to Gible BW146 9.png Iris meets Clair BW146 10.png Dragonite sees Clair and Iris entering BW146 11.png Iris saying goodbye to Gible BW146 12.png Gible joins Axew in watching Iris' battle BW146 13.png Druddigon dodging Dragonite's Thunder Punch BW146 14.png Both Flamethrower attacks clashing each other BW146 15.png Dragon Tail hits Dragonite BW146 16.png Iris trying to bond with Dragonite BW146 17.png Dragonite hits Druddigon with Thunder Punch BW146 18.png Dragonite dodged Flamethrower BW146 19.png Druddigon frees itself from being frozen BW146 20.png Dragonite is knocked out BW146 21.png Iris telling Clair that it was a good battle BW146 22.png Iris caught Gible BW146 23.png Iris saying goodbye to Clair and Kaburagi BW146 24.png Iris spots Rayquaza }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Miyuki Katayama